<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the kind of love you've been dreaming of by Walker_August</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998084">the kind of love you've been dreaming of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August'>Walker_August</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mentalist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Married Couple, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Oh. Keep doing that.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Pike/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the kind of love you've been dreaming of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake naturally with the dawn chorus, with the soft morning light beginning to bleed in through the thin curtains of the luxurious hotel room you’re staying in. </p><p>You know it’s too early without even looking at the clock – from the way everything feels so still and calm, tranquil, no bustle outside your door even though the place was packed with people last night.</p><p>You had a late night, and you have a lot to do today, so perhaps you should let sleep pull you back in for a few more hours but you’re so acutely aware of his presence besides you and you want nothing more than to see his handsome face.</p><p>It seems Marcus is awake too from the way he shifts besides you, holds you tighter, and maybe like you he is simply too excited to sleep any longer. Yesterday he hadn’t been able to stop smiling, every moment he was with you he seemed like the happiest man on earth. You could truly believe that he was, because you knew exactly what he was feeling and it was almost euphoric.</p><p>Oh to see that smile again now, you crave it, knowing everything will be perfect forever as long as you get to see him smile at you like that again.</p><p>His breath fans across your shoulder as he pulls you in to him, keeping you as close as possible with your back to his chest. He leans up and kisses you, just a light peck on your cheek but it’s breathtaking, and when you turn your head to find his lips with yours there he is and he’s beaming. You soak in the warmth of his beautiful brown eyes, feel his radiance fill your soul, butterflies flitting in your stomach with just how much you adore this man. You press up and your lips meet; gentle at first but quickly the kiss is deepened as you tell him how you love with without words.</p><p>“Good morning” a tender whisper from your mouth, close enough that he can breathe the quiet adoration in your voice in.</p><p>He nudges his nose against yours, moves up to kiss your forehead and then responds almost reverently.</p><p>“Good morning, Mrs Pike”</p><p>The words make your heart flutter, and it’s like even though you know the memories all come flooding back to you fresh, like you are reliving the moment yesterday that you were pronounced husband and wife.</p><p>Marcus Pike is your husband.</p><p>You feel tears prick in your eyes, overcome with emotion all at once just from knowing this perfect, kind, sweet man is your forever now. Turning, you try to hide your teary eyes by burying your face in the pillow but Marcus just cradles you, kisses the top of your head and coaxes you back to him.</p><p>“Come here” he says, making room for you to turn and face him. He wipes away the tears that escaped you and when you look at him you can see his eyes shine with them too but he smiles happily at you regardless.</p><p>For a moment you just lie there, savour the sight of each other on your first morning as a married couple. Marcus’ hand lays gently on your bare waist and he rubs little circles against you skin with his fingers, the simple touch feels like heaven after barely being able to be close to him most of the previous day.</p><p>Yesterday had been such a whirlwind; you felt like you hadn’t stopped for a moment between preparing for the beautiful wedding and being constantly congratulated by friends and family at the reception, and while you had found a few quiet moments to hide away with each other for the most part you hadn’t spent enough of it with Marcus.</p><p>That and it was a long day, so tiring that by the time you had left the party for your hotel room the two of you had only just managed to make it it out of all your clothes before passing out on top of the covers. Despite you eager intentions upon excusing yourself from the reception, you hadn’t even managed to consummate the marriage.</p><p>Not that it matters, neither of you are traditionalists to think a marriage isn’t complete until you have sex, and you have plenty of time to be alone together now especially with the honeymoon coming up. But of course you always want Marcus, and now you’re quickly becoming aware of how much you missed his touch in just one day, suddenly so conscious of where and how he’s touching you.</p><p>And growing warmer where you’d like him to be touching you.</p><p>His hand slides lower, to your hip. He squeezes there softly, then runs his hand all the way back up your side and down once more. Your eyes meet and can tell he’s been thinking something similar to you, there’s desire anew in his gaze. The way he looks at you travels right down to your core. Leaning forward you plant your lips against his again, but this time it’s heated and you hook your leg over his, opening yourself up to him and letting a small almost begging whimper leave you.</p><p>He takes the hint as you knew he would, Marcus always understands what you need no matter how quiet the gesture, and he brushes his hand down across your stomach and lower. He finds you wet, needy for him now, grazing his finger against your clit and making your hips buck searching more contact.</p><p>You bury your face against his neck as he presses a digit in to you and against your sweet spot, whining at the divine feeling of it. Your lips linger and press on the soft skin of Marcus’ neck, nipping gently and grazing, and you grin when he moans out as you do it again.</p><p>“Oh. Keep doing that.” he pleads, continuing to work another finger in to you with an unhurried pace, as his thumb brushes against your clit.</p><p>You oblige, kissing and lightly biting your way up and down his neck several times, marking him a little, and revelling in the noises he makes – so incredibly sensual to you.</p><p>“Wanted you so- oh god” you interrupt yourself as he circles your clit with more pressure and you inhale sharply “wanted you so bad yesterday, you looked so good...in the tux. My gorgeous love” your voice is muffled against him but you can tell he hears it by his bashful laughter at your words, still after all this time not used to receiving sweet compliments like he deserves.</p><p>When you had started seeing each other you had soon realised how doubtful he was of any adoration or attention he received, his previous relationships truly knocking his confidence. After that you made it your mission to ensure he heard how wonderful he was every day, today was no exception.</p><p>You could barely believe that Marcus had been through a failed marriage and a failed engagement when you met. He had been the kindest, most loving person you had ever known from the very first date. He admitted later that he worried he came on too strong and would scare you away; that was what had happened before and she’d left him for another man who seemed to be completely the opposite of Marcus. It was no surprise he had become unsure about love, but it broke your heart when a few days before your wedding he told you that he had genuinely believed back then that he wasn’t meant to be loved back. You felt pride that you had changed that for him, and now he called you his angel – pulling him from the depths of his insecurity to bathe him in the pure light of love, true love this time.</p><p>“I didn’t know if I’d even be able to get my words out to say the vows when I saw you walk down the isle. I nearly dropped to the floor, you looked so perfect” he tells you now, bringing you back to yourself “But you look so perfect now too, to me”.</p><p>If you weren’t feeling the telling approach of your high, you might cry again.</p><p>His fingers still work within you, no rush to his movements but it feels so good nevertheless, and you let out a shaky breath when he presses harder as he swipes over your clit again. You move a hand from where it rests on his chest to touch him, wrapping your hand around his hard length to give a couple gentle pumps.</p><p>“It’s ok, let me take care of you first” Marcus offers, searching your eyes to tell you he doesn’t need that right now, he wants to get you there.</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“I want to make my wife come” he grins, making you giggle at him and smack him lightly on the chest.</p><p>Your laugh quickly turns to a whimper of pleasure as he starts to move his digits faster, pushing more firmly against your spot as his thumb works your bundle of nerves expertly. You bite your lip, and press your forehead to his, a hand resting on the back of his neck and stroking up in to his hair tenderly. You look at each other, loving and devoted, getting lost in the sweetness of his eyes until your peak hits.</p><p>It comes to you slowly, a deep and magnificent building pressure becoming more and more intense. You feel it right down in your core and it washes all the way through your body in waves of immense pleasure that make you gasp out his name and hold on to him tighter. You clench and tighten around his fingers as he continues to move them, pressing your eyes shut and crying out unintelligible as your orgasm crashes through every inch of your body. It leaves you panting, keening, aftershocks running through you after as he keeps delicately circling your clit until you reach down to still his hand.</p><p>He watches you in awe the whole time, absolute admiration at how you react to him, how you come for him, soaking his fingers. Like every time, it is incredible to him and you are incredible to him.</p><p>When you’ve caught your breath, you breathe out a string of praises of how good he is to you. You’re never going to get over how his whole being lights up when you tell him the simple truth of how brilliant he is. Pushing up, you peck his lips, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead; “perfect”, “wonderful”, “handsome”, “mine” with each touch.</p><p>“I love you, husband” you coo, finding that spot on his neck again until he stops you</p><p>Smiling sunlight bright, he moves and nudges you on to your back so he can settle between your legs. He leans over you, a quick glance exchanged to check you’re ready and he’s lining himself up with your entrance and you’ve never wanted him as much as you do right now.</p><p>Your love, your life, your Marcus. Finally, every single thing feels right, and you know he feels it too.</p><p>“I love you too, wife”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>